Jormungand: The Immortal Devil
by Apocalypse Legionaire 117
Summary: In a chaotic world torn apart by war and conflict, an immortal devil seeks to understand what humanity truly is. Follow Vergil as he crosses paths with arms dealers and assassins alike. Will the Dark Slayer be able to find the answers he seeks and accept his humanity as he is dragged down into a new underworld known as the world's arms market?


Jormungand: The Immortal Devil

A Devil May Cry x Jormungand Crossover

Alright, it's been a few months since I posted my first fanfiction and I'm back with a new crossover. I haven't forgotten about my other fic either but I'm having a bit of a writer's block. I will try to update it as soon as possible but I don't want a half assed chapter that will disappoint the readers.

With that out of the way, I've been watching Jormungand lately and this idea came into my head. So I present the first DMC/Jormungand crossover! Enjoy!

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

Prologue: A Devil's Offer

**XUnited KingdomX**

Chinatsu watched in horror as a bullet tore though the prima donna's forehead, her blood splattering all over the stage. Screams and cries of shock erupted from the audience, but they were soon drowned out by the roar of gunfire. A hail of bullets smashed into the crowd, tearing through their flesh like wet paper. Those unfortunate caught in the bulletstorm were mowed down, their faces contorted into a visage of horror and agony as they fell to the ground with a thud, lifeless.

Chinatsu felt her mother's arms circling around her, hoping to shield her from the bullets that screamed for blood. The poor girl closed her eyes and brought her hands to her ears, hoping to drown out the screams that rang out in the structure. Fear gripped her very being and the poor girl prayed that this madness would end. Beneath her, the panicking masses scrambled for the entrance. Those unfortunate to trip and fall were immediately trampled to death, crushing beneath the sea of people.

'_Make it stop..._' The girl begged silently. '_Make it stop!_'

Chinatsu felt her mother's grip slackened and as her arms fell limply to her sides, something warm ran down the young girl's forehead. She brought a hand up and held it to her forehead before drawing it back to her view. A bloodstained hand came into her vision and her whole body started trembling. Looking up, she found herself staring into the lifeless eyes of her mother and she felt her whole world came crashing down on her.

'_No... No, no, no! This isn't happening!_' The girl cried out mentally. Grasping the sides of her head, she felt tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. She turned to her father and saw the same lifeless eyes staring at her. The girl tore herself from her deceased mother's grasp and backed up against the sides of the box she was in. She wanted to believe that this was all a nightmare, but those lifeless eyes extinguished such thoughts.

The girl merely stared at her dead parents' corpses and moments afterwards, an anguished scream tore through the air, joining with the screams of hundreds more in the opera house.

Soon the sounds of gunfire died down and all that remained was silence. From the box that she was in, the young girl peeked over the edge of the railing and felt her cold ran blood at the sight of the corpses all over the place. Setting her gaze on the stage, hatred coursed through every fiber of her being as the girl stared at the man with a baleful glare. An object shone slightly amidst the chaos beneath and she turned to see the gun that the man used to kill the prima donna.

Silently, the girl made her way towards the gun, all the while keeping an eye on the man. Her actions went unnoticed as the man was staring at an object held between his fingers. Grasping the gun in her hands, the girl took aim at the man, her mind centered on avenging her parents. She squeezed the trigger and a gunshot rang out in the silent building, the bullet tearing into the man's shoulders. Chinatsu leveled the gun and was about to fire once more, but she froze as the man turned out to face her, completely ignoring the bullet embedded in his shoulder.

"Haa? Why are you still alive, little girl!?" The man bellowed, hefting the LMG over his shoulders. Jumping down from the stage, the man advanced on her.

Chinatsu felt her body freezing up and even though she had the killer of her parents square in her sight, she was unable to pull the trigger. She wanted to run away, but her legs refused to move. As she stood there petrified, the man soon closed in the distance between them. The man held a large grin on his face, revealing a set of razor sharp teeth that served to create a terrifying visage in Chinatsu's eyes.

A hand reached out to her delicate face and the man brought his face down to her level, planting a kiss on her cheek. But she didn't register the feeling of his lips, nor did she hear the man speaking to her.

Clutching the sides of her head, the girl's whole body quivered in fear. The girl began to hyperventilate, the horrifying images of the dead flashing by the girl's eyes with the final image being the dead corpses of her parents. Fresh tears ran down her bloodstained face and the girl screamed... Another scream followed... And then another...

Chinatsu screamed again and again, her mind teetering on the edge of insanity. Her mental state was that of a thin piece of glass, even the slightest amount of force would shatter it into a million pieces. The young girl begged for someone, anyone to rescue her from this madness, but she knew it was but an empty thought.

"How interesting..."

A cold voice echoed throughout the building, surprising both occupants in the opera house. For a moment, the girl's felt a silver hope spark inside her and the sounds of footsteps reached her ears. Looking forward, she found the source of the footsteps echoing from the entrance of the opera house. From within the darkness, a male figure emerging from the shadows.

A mop of white hair matted the stranger's head, but his hair wasn't what caught Chinatsu's attention.

A pair of icy, blue orbs shone from behind the stranger's white bangs with an almost ethereal glow. Dressed in a blue trench coat, her gaze followed the stranger's every movement. An impassive expression set upon his face, the stranger looked around the structure, seemingly uncaring of the corpses around him.

"Quite the mess you made here..." The stranger stated, his voice laced with disdain. "You seem proud of yourself, trash..." The stranger leveled a chilling glare at the mass murderer.

"You little shit! Who the hell do you think you are!? Acting all high and mighty, you got some nerve coming in here. I despise cocky bastards like you! DIE!" The man screamed, leveling his LMG at the stranger and opened fired.

Chinatsu wanted to scream at the stranger to run, but she knew the man was going to die. The roar of gunfire broke the silence once more and a hail of bullets screamed through the air, flying straight at the stranger. The girl slumped to the ground in despair, she kept her eyes closed and looked away, waiting for the inevitable death that awaited the stranger.

One second passed. Then another. And another. Chinatsu did not hear any scream of pain, nor did she hear the sounds of a body falling to the ground. Daring herself to look, she turned her gaze back at the man and her eyes widened in disbelief at the sight that greeted her.

The stranger stood at the same spot, seemingly uninjured from the gunfire. There were no holes in his body, yet Chinatsu clearly saw the man fire upon him.

'_What happened? How is he still alive?_' Chinatsu wondered. Before she could dwell on the strange incident, she saw the man took a step back from the stranger. His grin was gone, replaced by a look that she didn't expect from the mass murdered, it was a look of horror and disbelief. The man's form started to tremble and he was breathing heavily, slowly backing away from the stranger.

"Is that all? How disappointing..." The stranger stated, slowly advancing toward the panicking man. His gait was slow and deliberate, like a predator would as it stalked its prey. "Such bravado from a pathetic weakling, it is because of that gun in your hands?" The stranger stopped just a few feet from the panicking killer.

"Wha-what are you!?" The man cried out, opening fire once more. This time, Chinatsu kept her gaze on the stranger and she was shocked when the bullets deflected away from the stranger, as if there was a shield protecting him. This was merely an illusion to the young girl's untrained eyes. The stranger had actually deflected the bullets with his katana, the speed of his draw was almost impossible to track to the untrained eye.

The man did not let up, his finger squeezing the trigger, unleashing a bullet storm at the stranger. It was all for naught as the stranger calmly deflected every single bullet fired, his gaze never leaving the man's figure. Chinatsu merely watched in awe, staring at the scene before her in disbelief.

A few seconds later, a clicking sound replaced the roar of gunfire, signalling that the LMG was out of ammo. But the man kept pulling the trigger, his mind had already shut down. Chinatsu no longer saw the sadistic killer before her, but in replacement was a hysterical man that was barely clinging on to his sanity.

"You bastard! Why won't you die!?" The man screamed out, chucking the now empty LMG at the stranger. The LMG soared towards the stranger but before it even reached him, it was split cleanly in half. The two halves skidded across the ground, emitting a screeching sound before they came to a halt.

"Answer me, you piece of shit!" The man screamed, pulling out a pistol from his jacket. He never had the chance to fire the gun as the stranger blurred from his sights, reappearing behind him with his katana drawn.

"I believe that dead men don't need answers..." The stranger stated calmly, sliding the katana back into its sheath with a slow pace, stopping just an inch before the hilt.

_Click_

The man erupted into a fountain of blood, sending the crimson liquid splattering all over the area around him. Chinatsu turned away from the sight, the man's blood splashing over her small form. Bile rose up in her throat and she failed to suppress the urge to vomit, emptying her stomach of its contents. She wiped at her mouth and covered it before staring back at the crimson stain that occupied the man's spot.

There was absolutely nothing that remained of the mass murderer. She felt the urge to vomit once more upon looking at the massive bloodstain on the ground and she turned away, placing both her hands to suppress the bile that threatened to spill out of her mouth.

With wide eyes, she looked back at the stranger whose clothes were untouched by the man's blood.

"Tch, what a mess..." The stranger stated, taking in the sight of the corpses littering the opera house. "Such pathetic creatures..." He continued before turning around to face the girl.

Chinatsu froze in fear as the man settled his gaze on her, his cold blue eyes staring into her amber orbs. Staring at the stranger's eyes, she could not help but shiver. She felt insignificant under his gaze, like she was nothing but a mere ant before his eyes.

The stranger walked towards her and fear gripped her once more.

'_Is he continue to kill me too?_' Chinatsu wondered, her gaze fixed upon the stranger. She felt her breath catch in her throat when the stranger towered on her like a giant. Chinatsu merely stared back at him with wide eyes, her heart beating faster with each passing moment. A hand reached out to her and time seemed to stop for Chinatsu, a million thoughts racing through her mind.

The hand inched closer and closer to her...

Her thought came screeching to a halt when the hand landed on her head. The hand gently ruffled her hair and Chinatsu watched the stranger crouched down before her.

"What an interesting human... Tell me, what is your name?" The stranger asked. Chinatsu blinked owlishly at the stranger, unable to reply to the stranger's question.

Chinatsu felt something impact against her forehead and the girl's hands shot up to the sore spot.

"Oi oi... Stop daydreaming, little girl. It's rude to ignore someone's question," The stranger drawled out.

"Chi-Chinatsu..." came the reply.

"And your parents?" At the mention of her parents, tears gathered in Chinatsu's eyes, the image of her deceased parent sprung up in her mind. She only shook her head in response before tears streaked down her face and she started to sob.

"I see..." The stranger said, his eyes softened for just a split second before it was gone. The stranger then held a contemplative look on his face, his eyes flickering over to the sobbing girl. The stranger stood up and dusted off his clothes.

"Chinatsu." The girl turned to look at him. "Would you like to come with me?" The girl's went wide as the stranger continued.

"I see the potential hidden within you, I also see the hatred in your eyes. Right now, there are only two choices left for you." The man raised his left hand.

"You can continue on with your life, the traumatic events you've witnessed this day would continue to eat away at your mind. Eventually what's left of your sanity would be gone, your mind broken and shattered. You'd be nothing more than an empty shell. Or..." The girl listened to his words with rapt attention as the man raised his other hand.

"You can choose to follow me. I cannot guarantee that your wounds would heal, but I will guide you through this cruel world. A hidden potential resides within you, a diamond in the rough. However, all that potential squandered should you seek out a normal life and I refuse to see that happen." The stranger's expression darkened with his next words.

"Be warned though... Should you choose to accept my offer, I will train you to be a killer. I will push your body to its absolute limits, you may even die in the process. If you survive, however... You will become the best there is, an elite above the rest. And in the end, you will find your answers in this world. The choice is yours... And it is up to you to make your decision." The man finished, a confident smirk set upon his face and his hand held out before her.

Chinatsu was utterly speechless. She stared at the stranger before her and turned her gaze at her own hands. Chinatsu felt lost, a whirlwind of emotions running within her. Indeed, she felt hatred for the world with the deaths of her parents. She felt fear gripping her very core, a young girl whose world came crashing down before her eyes. Anguish, all that she had was lost within a single night. And finally the one emotion that surprised even herself.

Admiration. Admiration for the stranger before her. She couldn't comprehend why she admired him. Perhaps it was the conviction in the tone of his voice? Or was it the aura of confidence that radiated from the stranger's body? Whatever reason it may be, Chinatsu didn't care.

She had lost her will to live with the deaths of the parents. Yet this stranger had offered to take her in, even promised to make her stronger. She had nothing left to lose save her own life, but now...

Slowly, she placed her own hand over the stranger's and his hand enclosed her own. The smirk never left his face and he brought her back to her feet.

"Very well... Welcome aboard, Chinatsu." And with that, they both disappeared.

* * *

And that the first chapter! Now the story plot for Jormungand is basically non-existent except that everyone seems to be gunning after Koko for either their own personal reasons or hired guns. This story has definitely deviated from canon and I hope to incorporate my own ideas into the fic.

Anyways, please read and reviews, I accept any and all forms of criticism. Please give me your feedback, it means a lot to me. Thanks!


End file.
